Fire Fire
by Ms.Totoro
Summary: Cameron has a secret, and that isn't referring to her dressing up as a boy! After running into a childhood friend on her return to Japan, Cameron is suddenly swept up in the the world of hosting! (Rated T for language, mild violence, and romance in later chapters) Side Note: If you don't like it, instead of being a jerk with your review, just quit reading! I don't tolerate haters.
1. Cameron's Secrets (Part One)

Hey everybody! This is my first fan fiction that isn't co-written! I'm really excited about this, so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Ouran High School Host Club anything. Just my fabulous OC

* * *

><p>I hadn't been to Japan since the fire. I hadn't wanted to. Yet here I was, standing in front of the Advanced German class at Ouran Academy being introduced as a new student. I looked across the sea of blue suit coats and yellow puff-pastry dresses.<p>

"Everyone, please welcome Cameron Black!" The teacher smiled in delight. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. She sounded so stupid, like an automaton. I shoved my hands into my pockets. I knew I wasn't wearing the uniform correctly, but I didn't care. So what if my jacket was

unbuttoned and my tie was loose? I glared down all the disgusted looks from the other boys. I noticed a couple girls giggling and blushing as I swept my gaze across the room.

And then I saw him.

His black hair and eyes hadn't changed a bit since I last saw him six years ago. He pushed his glasses up his nose and stared at me, a slight smile playing on his lips that didn't quite reach his eyes. He looked back down and began writing in a big black notebook.

"Kyoya!?" I was shocked. The odds of me running into the very person who had saved me so many years ago was almost unthinkable. All eyes turned to look at the silent boy.

"Well, since you appear to already know Mr. Ootori, you can have the seat next to him in the back," the teacher laughed. I nodded, still in shock, and walked to the back. I heard girls whispering as I walked past.

"Look at that bright red hair!"

"Isn't he cute?"

"Those eyes, I've never seen eyes so green!"

"His hair is like flames,"

I slammed my hand down on the desk of the girl who said that, giving her a cold hard stare. She shrunk back in her seat and squealed out a rushed apology. I kept going and sat down in my seat, leaning back lazily.

"Cam, you're trying out a new look I see," Kyoya stated, his eyes never leaving his notebook, "it's sad really, you were such a beautiful young lady."

I grimaced, "Yeah well, those times are over. I'm not going to act like some goddamn priss all the time. Or ever again for that matter."

"I see," he said shutting his book and looking up at me. "I never got to ask, why are you in this german class? If I remember correctly, you're supposed to be a first year this year."

I was surprised by how much he remembered, but I guess his family situation put him up to that. He had to take in everything and remember everything now if he wanted a chance at running his family business.

"Yeah, that's right. You're forgetting that I'm half german though. I speak the language well enough, _dummkopf_." He chuckled at my insult but quickly grew serious again.

"You remember that you owe me a favor. Correct?" He pushed his glasses up his nose again and pulled out a calculator. He began punching in numbers and writing the in his notebook again. My heart started pounding. I didn't expect him to collect his favor so soon. I nodded but didn't say anything. "Excellent. Since you're already pretending to be a boy, how about you join the Ouran Academy Host Club?"

He phrased it as a question, but I knew better than to take it as one. Yet I still was curious as to why he'd want me in it.

"Why d'ya want me?" I laced my fingers behind my head and kicked one of my feet up onto the desk in front of me. I could hear girls giggling all around me. I was used to it. In America I had dealt with star struck girls before. I knew that I had a face that could pass off as either gender depending on how I cut my hair. My voice didn't help either. It made being a guy only that much easier.

"Well, I'm afraid the club isn't increasing in popularity as much as I had expected this year. I'm afraid that unless we draw in more customers, our funding will decrease," Kyoya responded, scratching down a few more nonsense numbers.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" I sighed, flicking a stray hair out of my face.

"Well, simply put. A bad boy type might increase requests." He stared at me pointedly, "It would be horrible if the police were to be notified about what really happened to your brother."

I could feel the blood drain from my face, "Right." I nodded slowly, turning back to the board. I didn't even have to look to know he was smiling.

* * *

><p>I followed Kyoya down the hallway and pushed my sleeves up my arms. I hated the stupid uniform, but at least it was better that the cream puff dresses the girls had to wear.<em> I could look that idiotic.<em> I smiled to myself. "Here we are," Kyoya said, opening two giant doors at once. I looked up, the sign above me told me that we were going into Music Room 4.

"Welcome!" A chorus of voices filled the air and rose petals fell from nowhere, carried on a mysterious breeze. One flew onto my face and I quickly swiped it off.

A handsome blond boy with bright blue eyes stepped forward and extended a hand, "I'm Tamaki Suoh, but you can call me King!" he wiggled his fingers his outstretched hand.

"How about you screw yourself?" I replied without missing a beat. In a split second he was across the room in a corner that suddenly appeared to be almost pitch black. He sat muttering nonsensical comments and twiddling his fingers.

"Now Cameron," Kyoya cut in, "That's no way to treat the president."

"You call that lapdog a president?" I smirked at the moron curled up in the corner. Kyoya ignored me.

"You really did a number on the boss," an auburn haired boy with gold eyes stepped forward, resting an elbow on my shoulder.

"Yeah," an identical voice continued, "I haven't seen him act this depressed since Haruhi's dad called him a commoner." I felt another elbow rest on my other shoulder. I looked up at the new body and realized he looked the exact same as the other.

"Axle!" I gasped and took a frightened step backwards, red flames dancing at the edge of my vision.

"What's wrong with him?" the first twin asked. The other one shrugged in response.

"Cameron. It's alright." Kyoya's voice snapped me out of my panic. I went back to my lazy, carefree pose. "These two troublesome twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," he gestured to the brothers, "No one can tell them apart but Haruhi and themselves." He turned to face a brown haired person. "This is Haruhi, and since you'll be hosting with us, you might as well know that she is a girl." I grinned, I wondered what her story was. "Over there is Mistukuni Haninozuka, or Honey. He may be the smallest and most childish looking," he gestured to a small golden haired boy, "but he is actually the oldest. He's a third year. Next to him, the quiet one," he gestured to a tall black haired boy with black eyes, "that is Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori. Of course you already know Tamaki and I." Now he turned to address the hosts, "Cameron is new here and has potential as a new host. From now on, he will be hosting with us."

* * *

><p>"How was your first day at school, dear?" my mother was waiting the swing on the porch when I arrived home.<p>

"I was school, what do you expect?" I snarled as I walked past her. I could feel her sad eyes boring holes into my back.

"Did you make any friends?" She scampered out of her seat and followed me inside.

"Afternoon Ms. Black," my Butler bowed slightly, his grey hair thin enough to show his shiny head underneath.

"Spence," I acknowledged as I began walking upstairs.

"Did you make friends?" my mom repeated.

"I saw Kyoya," I replied coldly. My mother's blue eyes widened in shock, she didn't say anything. I looked at her, cursing her silently for the red hair that she gave me. I turned back around and jogged back up the stairs, brushing past my sister.

"Cammie!" She yelled, she looked happy to see me. I relaxed a little bit. Lotte was four years younger than me and was the only one who didn't treat me differently even after everything I had put our family through. I smiled at her.

"What's up Lot?" I waved as I went up. I got into my room and closed the door. I changed quickly out of the hideous uniform and into a baggy white shirt and grey sweats. I pulled out my homework and tried to work on it. I couldn't shake the feeling that running into Kyoya had been a bad omen. The black haired teen had been part of my life during a lot of hard times. I knew that he wasn't above blackmail, as he'd proven earlier. I didn't want to be part of a host club. I wanted to mind my own business and hope I didn't kill anyone else. So much for that.

"Goddamnit. What the hell am I supposed to do Axle?"

* * *

><p><strong>dommkapf- <strong>blockhead/fool/idiot in german (according to google translate)

* * *

><p>Please Review! Thanks for reading :)<p> 


	2. Music

Hey everybody! I hope you like the up coming chapter! Cameron's first flash back appears and Tamaki freaks out over Haruhi (as usual) I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Host Club or any of it's contents. Just my lovable/hatable OC's

* * *

><p>"So what do you do for fun Cam?" The girls had gotten into the practice of calling me that obnoxious nickname. I rolled my eyes and smirked at the girl who asked.<p>

"I skateboard," I kicked my feet up on the table, ignoring the horrified look that Tamaki gave me, "I write music, and play video games." I shrugged and spun the spiky metal ring I was wearing around my ring finger. The girls' eyes widened and they looked at me in awe.

"Do you play?" one girl squealed, the other's smiled happily and clapped in excitement.

"Yeah, a bit of piano, mostly guitar and drums," I grinned at their enthusiasm, "If you think I'm good, you should see my bro-" I stopped myself, "I mean, do you want to hear something?"

I glanced around, trying to find an instrument to play. I noticed Hikaru and Kaoru staring at me curiously. I narrowed my eyes, and they looked at each other, shrugged and went back to chatting happily with their customers.

I finally spotted a piano behind a sheer curtain. I stood up and walked over to the instrument. The girls crowded around and I began to play. It was the song that came to mind whenever I was lonely, and angry at myself. It was a sad piece that reminded me of a rain storm, or wind howling through the trees.

I used to hate music. I only listened to the pieces that Axel wrote. He loved music, it was his life. He wanted to be a music professor someday so he could teach others to love it too. It's a shame that he taught me to love it by dying.

I finished the song with an angry, yet sad chord and listened to it fade. There were no other sounds in the room. I turned around and stared at the awestruck faces.

"Can you write me a song!?" a girl yelled from the back after a few moments, suddenly everyone was shouting for music.

"If you line up over here, I will write down the names of anyone interested in a CD of Cameron's work," Kyoya raised his black notebook in the air to get everyone's attention. Soon a long line had formed, wrapping around the room. I glared at Kyoya, I didn't want him sharing my music with moronic girls who thought I was a guy. Kyoya looked me in the eyes and shoved up his glasses and mouthed "You owe me."

"Where did you learn to play like that?" I jumped as I heard Tamaki's voice behind me. The tall blonde was looking at me with strange admiration.

"I taught myself," I shrugged and turned my back towards him once more.

"It takes a real gentleman to learn to play like that. I had the finest tutors in the world teach me how to play when I was young. You almost play as well as mua!" He threw his arms out to the side and spun around.

I let out a snicker and rolled my eyes. He kept chattering about music while I tuned him out. I remembered the first time I touched any kind of instrument.

_(Flash back)_

_"What are we going to do with this piano? It smells like firewood!" My mother walked around the large wooden grand piano, examining it. A few wires had snapped in the heat, and the corner's were a little charred, but it was otherwise in great shape. "Axel was the only one who ever played it, why don't we sell it?" she laid a hand on the key cover, her long fake nails tapping lightly on the wooden surface._

_"Don't touch it," I found the word's falling out of my mouth. I had barely spoken since the fire, and my voice was weak. My sister jumped at the new hoarseness that would never go away. I heard the tapping stop and I looked up. My mother had backed away from the piano slightly. "I want it," I shoved my long hair out of the way._

_"You don't even sing dear," she frowned as I walked towards the instrument. I ran a hand along the lid, mesmerized by the feel of the wood beneath my fingers._

_"I want it in my room. Now," I looked at the movers that were hauling in our new furniture into our new house. The only thing that we had been able to save from the fire was the piano. If there was some higher deity out there, they obviously wanted me to suffer more than I was already._

_The movers shrugged and began bringing the piano upstairs to my room. My mother gave me an angry look, "You don't play piano, and it smells like ash. We are not keeping it!"_

_"If you sell it, you'll have another dead kid," I gave her a look, daring her to try._

_"Fine! I swear you kids don't appreciate all that I do for you!" She threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the room. I ran upstairs to my new bedroom and sat down at the piano bench. The smell of burnt wood brought tears to my eyes._

_I slowly opened the cover and began tinkering with the white and black keys._

_(end of flashback)_

"Evening Ms. Black," my butler, Spencer, grabbed my bag from me as I walked in the door.

"Spence," I nodded, but then stopped, "Wait, is my mother home?"

"Mistress Black is not home, would you like me to make you a snack?" I nodded again and the elderly man walked out of the room. I ran up stairs and got started on my homework. A few minutes later my cell phone was ringing.

"Yeah?" I hit the talk button and balanced the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"HARUHIISMISSINGIWEHAVETOFINDHER!" I recognized Tamaki's voice as his voice blared out of the speaker.

"Woah boss," Hikaru's voice replied on the other end.

"Calm down. What happened? Speak slowly this time," Kaoru continued.

"Haruhi has gone missing!" Tamaki sobbed.

Haru-chan is missing?" Honey sounded distraught. I heard a slight grunt after him which I assumed was Mori.

"I'm sure she isn't missing," Kyoya sighed. Even though he was on the other end of the phone line, I could hear him scribbling away in his black notebook.

"Yeah," Kaoru started, "I'm sure she's just out, like running errands or something," Hikaru finished.

"Or she could be dead," I piped in helpfully, listening to the horrified noises on the other ends.

"She could have died!" Tamaki wailed. I covered the mouthpiece and laughed. Spencer walked in with a sandwich wrapped in gold-leaf paper. I motioned for him to set it down. He nodded and left the room once more.

"I'm sure she's not dead, boss" the twins said in unison. I sighed, remembering how Axel and I had once done that.

"The last person she talked to was Kyoya!" Tamaki sniffled. I heard a collective gasp from everyone. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no!" Honey panicked, his little boy voice gaining an almost toddler like quality.

"We have to find her!" The twins cried out.

"Oh no," Mori finally spoke up, his voice still low and monotone.

"What's wrong with talking to Kyoya?" I questioned as I sweat dropped.

"Yes," Kyoya seemed curious, "What is wrong with talking to me?" I laughed again, even when he was curious he didn't seem interested.

"N-nothing," Tamaki stuttered, I could practically imagine him pushing his two pointer fingers together and staring at the phone bashfully.

I listened halfheartedly as they made plans on where and when we need to meet. When they finally hung up I stood up and rummaged through the clothes on my floor. I tugged off my school uniform and changed into ripped black jeans and a red t-shirt. I slipped on my grey hoodie and through my car keys into my pocket along with my wallet and ran down stairs, my sandwich hanging out of my mouth. I didn't really want to go, but I had no other choice. As long as Kyoya knew I'd gotten the call, I had to go.

"Where are you going Cammie?" Lotte stopped right before I ran downstairs. I silently cursed myself. My mother insisted on picking her up personally from school. If she was home, my mother was too.

"I'm going out with friends." I sighed and turned around to look at her. Her blond hair was curling around her face in a delicate doll-like way. For a moment I felt a pang of sadness, it had been a long time since I'd been able to be that lady-like.

"Should I tell mom?" She cocked her head to the side, looking at me with concern.

"If she asks," I turned back around and bounded down the stairs, slipping on my red converse on the way out the door.

A few minutes later I was outside a tea shop downtown. The hosts were all chatting inside. I thought about turning around and going back home, but Kaoru spotted me and waved. I grumbled irritably and walked in.

"You're here!" Tamaki ran over and gave me a big hug, spinning me around in the process.

"If you don't put me down I'll break your nose," I growled. He put down but the threat didn't appear to waver his mood at all.

"We found Haruhi! Isn't that great!?" He skipped over to her and hugged her too.

"I was never missing, I just going on a walk." She replied as Tamaki swung her side to side like a doll. She seemed unfazed by his antics, "Oh, hey Cameron." She waved.

"Need help?" I walked over and ripped Haruhi away from Tamaki, shoving him in away. He rubbed his face where I'd pushed him and walked over to a nearby corner. I felt a vein pop in my head in irritation. He was so dramatic.

"Thanks," Haruhi looked at me, I could have sworn I saw her blush.

"No problem," walked over to the only empty seat, which was by Kaoru.

"You have a special talent for upsetting the boss," he leaned over and whispered to me. I smirked.

"He's annoying as hell," we both laughed.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. Tamaki eventually came back over to join us, and I decided that maybe. Just maybe. I might be able to possibly start liking these doofuses.

Eventually.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Please Review!<p> 


	3. Kyoya Ootori the Mysterious

Hey everybody! I've been pretty busy since it was the end of the grading period, not that I was slow to update or anything. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I hope Kyoya doesn't cause too many problems down the road ;)

Disclaimer. I don't own OHSHC. Just my OC's. Which are sassy as hell.

* * *

><p>I woke up and stretched. It was around lunch time. I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock even though it never went off.<p>

I smiled. No school today. No hosting. I quickly got up and threw on black cargo pants and my grey hoodie. I put my ipod in my pocket and my headphones on, turning up my music full blast. I grabbed a skateboard and sprinted down the stairs. My mother gave me a look of disapproval but said nothing.

"Would you like something to eat Miss Black?" Spencer said as I rushed past him.

"No thanks Spence!" I ran outside and hopped on my skateboard, whizzing towards the stairs. Last second I jumped the stairs I landed on the sidewalk and began heading down the street. I felt free. The wind was blowing my hair back like I was flying. I stuck my arms out and closed my eyes.

Suddenly I was on the ground. I rubbed my head and looked up to see what I had run into.

"Hey, watch where you're...Oh. Hi Cameron," Haruhi stood up and brushed her dress off. She was holding a shopping basket and now blushing furiously.

"'Sup Haruhi?" I stood up, grabbing my skateboard under one arm and pulling off my headphones, resting them on my shoulders. I grinned. _I wonder if I should tell her I'm a girl?_ I laughed. She was about as high on my list as any other girl, in other words, she wasn't on it at all. Her face turned bright red. Haruhi definitely didn't seem like the blushing type, I began laughing harder.

"What?" She demanded. I shook my head and tried to catch my breath.

"Where are you off to?" I shifted into a casually bored position and leaned my skateboard against my shoulders, "And why are you so far from your house?" I tilted my head to the side.

"I decided to go somewhere else to go shopping today. I'm tired of Tamaki stalking me everytime I go out, as if I don't realize he's there!" She shook her head.

"Cool, can I come with you?" I grinned. Her cheeks tinted pink again.

"Sure," she began talking about a time that her dad and the host club followed her to the store after showing up at her house without permission. I tuned it out and began wondering if the Hosts would ever show up at my house.

How would I deal with that? I never bound myself during the weekend. I was just lucky that I was wearing my oversized jacket when I ran into Haruhi. I had a small enough chest that if I wore baggy clothing no one could tell.

Unlike Haruhi, I couldn't get away with it in regular clothing though.

"Be glad they haven't done that to you yet," she grabbed a can of something or other off the shelf and put it in her basket, "unless they already have?"

I shook my head. I was assuming she meant show up randomly in my normal day-to-day life. "Well, there was this one time when Kyoya showed up," I laughed at the memory, "He was crying because his older brother had stolen his blue notepad!" Haruhi looked at me in confusion.

"He was crying? That doesn't sound like Kyoya," she stared off into the distance, deep in thought. "His notebook is black too," she looked at me curiously.

"Well, it was awhile ago." _Shit, I can't mention that I've known him almost all my life. How am I going to get out of this one? Does it even matter?_

"Did you grow up with Kyoya?" She put a finger to her chin and looked up at the ceiling, "That would explain why you too seem so comfortable around each other!" She continued to stare thoughtfully at the tiles above us.

"Well, yeah," I sighed. "You can't tell anyone though. I can't have Kyoya telling anyone about my brother." I insisted. She looked at me curiously again.

"You mention your brother a lot. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to him?"

"He died. In a fire. We were twins," I used a clipped tone, telling her that the conversation was over. She stared thoughtfully at a jar of pickled plums before putting it in the basket. She changed the subject and began chattering about Tamaki. When would she figure out that she liked him?

We walked out of the grocery store, I absently ran my fingers down the scar on my cheek. It was identical to the one my cat Kokoro had. We both got them trying to run back into the burning house to save Axel. I closed my eyes and remembered the burning piece of stair falling from the top of the staircase and tumbling down on me. I winced and opened my eyes again.

A familiar figure was sitting on the bench outside the market place. He had huge sunglasses on to cover his face and was reading a news paper. He wasn't wearing his usual high-end attire for once, but it was still definitely him. Dressed like me or not it was definitely "Kyoya? Why are you here?"

He stood up and folded the paper, "We've followed you all morning," he tucked the sunglasses in his jacket pocket and put on his real glasses.

"Aaawe! You ruined it! She wasn't supposed to know we were here!" Tamaki whined as he moved the branches of the potted plant he was sitting in out-of-the-way. Haruhi sweat dropped and I felt a vein pop in my head. I closed my eyes to keep from exploding.

"Cammie-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey ran up and gave her a huge hug and then tried to jump up into my arms. I folded them in front of my chest and shook my head. He fell to the ground and sniffled.

"I'm not carrying a stalker, midget," I looked at him. He began tearing up, his eyes getting big and squishy looking.

"Ta-Takashi! Cammie-chan is b-being mean to me," he started bawling and Takashi picked him up.

"You can't expect everyone to catch you," the large silent Host said in a monotone, emotionless voice. Honey began sniffling quietly as Mori set him down.

"Where are Hikaru and Kaoru?" I looked around. Everyone was here but the twins. "Well it looks like they have more respect for people's privacy than the rest of you. Fujioka! Were you in on this?" the vein grew larger. She shook her head.

"I never am," she glared at Tamaki.

"We're right here," Hikaru spoke up popping out of no where. He was dressed as a cashier. Kaoru popped up beside him wearing the same outfit.

"Why do commoners where this? It's hideous," he tugged on his blank name tag.

"EVERYBODY LEAVE!" I yelled on top of my lungs. Everyone took a step back. I cringed, I had sounded like a girl when I yelled. It was the only time my voice wasn't low and hoarse.

"We'll give you a ride home," Kyoya offered. The twins looked back and forth between me and Kyoya curiously.

"I can skate," I dropped my board and was about to get on it when Hikaru jumped over and picked it up.

"Is this a commoner toy? I've never seen something like this before," suddenly everyone but Haruhi was staring at it curiously.

"How does it work?" Kaoru chimed in, he flipped it over and spun the wheels.

"Goddamn you guys," I muttered, "It's a skateboard and I'm not a commoner."

Tamaki grabbed the skateboard from Hikaru, "We shall all get skateboards and Cameron will teach us how to use them!" Everyone cheered except Kyoya who sighed.

I laughed. Kyoya would never admit it, but he used to be better than me at skateboarding. Actually, he was the one who taught me how to skateboard. He taught me every trick I know. That was a long time ago, I reminded myself. Even then he would only do it when no one was watching. Now he probably wouldn't board ever.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later we were at my house, everyone but Kyoya taking a skateboard out of a box. "Aren't you going to join us?" I asked him with a smirk, "I bet you of all people know nothing about this sort of thing. I bet you'd faceplant on your first try." He glared back at me and sat down, opening up his newspaper and sitting down on the steps in front of my house.<p>

"I refuse to do something so..." he trailed off.

"So what?" I narrowed my eyes.

"So childish," he snapped his paper, clearly not interested in taking the bait anymore. I set my skateboard on the ground and stared at the rest until they did the same. I put one foot on the board and laughed as Tamaki and Hikaru both fell over trying to mimic me. Haruhi got on without so much as a wobble. I raised an eyebrow and she flushed slightly.

"We did this sometimes when I was in middle school," she said slightly defensively. I grinned and shook my head.

"Hey! I think I got it!" Kaoru wiggled a little bit but for the most part kept his balance. I watched as the rest of them tried to step up on the wheeled piece of wood. After a few minutes, with the exception of Kyoya, everyone was trying to glide their first few feet.

I found myself drawn to Kaoru. He was a natural, managing to go almost to the end of the street. He rolled over a rock and flew off. I jogged up to him and gave him a hand. "Get back on." I nodded at the board. He stepped back on. "Your problem is your feet are too close," I where he needed to put his feet on the skateboard, "and you need to crouch down a little," I bent my knees a little bit, "like this." I stood up and walked behind him, pushing on his shoulders till he was in the right position. "Try again."

I walked away to check up on the rest of the hosts. They were all struggling along but had watched me instructing Kaor and were now trying to crouch down. "Yo, let's go eat. Ya'll are hopeless," I waved them all to follow me. "Hey Spence, can you make us all something to eat?"

"Of course Miss Black," he bowed and walked into the kitchen. I turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing in the doorway staring at me.

"Goddamnit," I muttered under my breath. Before I knew it they were both leaning on my shoulders.

"Miss Black huh?" Hikaru grinned.

"Don't worry, we'll keep it a secret." Kaoru nodded as the rest of the Hosts piled in.

"I must say, I didn't see that coming though." Hikaru laughed and the two skipped arm in arm back to the rest of the group. I growled and followed. No one was supposed to know. What if they tried to blackmail me? What if they lied and told the rest? I know Haruhi is a girl too, but still. Being a girl complicates things, especially when you're a host.

* * *

><p>"So who else is starved?" I asked the large group. A chorus of agreement followed. We walked into the kitchen. Spencer was working quickly to make sushi and fancy tuna. Haruhi's eyes widened.<p>

"Oh that's right," Hikaru laughed.

"Haruhi has never had any fancy tuna before!" Kaoru laughed. Haruhi sweat dropped and started scolding them as they danced around in circles to avoid her fury. I couldn't help but snort a little at their shenanigans.

"Let's eat!" I fist pumped and grabbed a plate, piling it high with sushi. We all ate at the table. Spencer came around with water for everyone but Kyoya, who he gave lemonade with mint. Kyoya's favorite.

"Ah, thank you," he took a sip, "My favorite."

"Well that's what Mr. Ootori-" I panicked and knocked my glass off the table. It shattered on the floor. "Oh goodness. How are you supposed to become heir to the family business if you are so clumsy? Let me clean this up," I relaxed.

"We're home!" Lotte waltzed in, her blonde curls dancing behind her. With her pink flower print dress she looked just like a tiny barbie doll.

"My princess, who do I have the honor of addressing?" Tamaki was suddenly down on one knee holding her hand in both of his.

"Lotte... Cammie, who is this?" She looked curiously at everyone.

"Tamaki, get away from my little sister." I glared at him, "You're too old for her." The blonde host stood up and froze with his hand over his heart. He suddenly tipped over, as if pushed over by a strong wind. He laid on the ground like a log. I rolled my eyes.

"Cameron dear, who are your friends?" My mom walked in on the bizarre scene. Her eyes resting on the vice president, "Ah, Kyoya. Nice to see you as always. How's your family? Cameron mentioned she was talking to you again."

"Again!?" The hosts exclaimed in shock. Kyoya ignored them.

"The business is going well. It's been a long time Mrs. Black." He kept a straight, professional face and tone.

"I'm glad to hear," she looked around at the rest of the hosts and nodded in acknowledgement, "It looks as if Cameron is in good hands. Lotte, come on let's go to the garden." The two walked out the back door quickly. The hosts all gave Kyoya and I a stunned look.

"What? I've known Cameron for a long time. We met during one of my summer trips to Germany. His face was unreadable.

"Why didn't you tell daddy!?" Tamaki sobbed, his arms flailing in Kyoya's direction. I couldn't help but laugh a little at his scraped up elbows. I never thought I would see the 'Prince' of the club with so much as a hair out-of-place. Never in a million years skinned elbows.

"You never asked," I picked at the dirt under my nails. I was irritated that in the course of one day, the entire host club discovered one of what was supposed to be two big secrets, and the twins now know both. I grimaced. The entire day had gone completely wrong. All I had wanted to do was skateboard today.

"It didn't affect anyone, so I didn't feel the need to tell." He scribbled in his book, I looked over to try to see what was in it. He shut it. He didn't let on that he saw me trying to look, but I knew he had seen. I cursed silently.

"But you have to tell Daddy everything!" Tamaki wailed. I shut my eyes and leaned back in my chair. This was getting ridiculous.

* * *

><p>It took me three hours to get Tamaki to calm down and all the hosts to leave. I had successfully wasted my entire day. I sighed and collapsed on my bed. I heard a knock on the door, "Come in!"<p>

The door creaked open and Lotte walked in. "Were those your friends?" she sat on the edge of my bed. I rolled forward so I was sitting as well.

"More like, fellow employees." I rolled my eyes.

"The black haired one was Kyoya right? He's the one who talked the police out of arresting you right?" Lotte kicked her legs back and forth making soft thumping noises on the side of my bed. "Why doesn't mommy like him?"

"What do you mean?" I had focused on not paying attention to the exchange. I tried to think of what Lotte meant.

"Well, she seemed like she wanted him out of the house. She looked angry. Maybe because she's worried you'll make him change his mind?" I was about to respond when my mother called for my sister. She bounced out of the room and I flopped back over.

Would that even happen? Would Kyoya tell the police what really happened? I blinked back tears. It was only fair that I went to jail after what happened. After all, I should have been the one to die that night.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I have to say, I really wanted to do an OCxKaoru shipment but with the way things are going it might turn into OCxKyoya.<p>

What do y'all think?


	4. The Twin's Slippery Slope

Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile (months!) I've had a really busy summer and school has been crazy! But I'm getting back into the swing of things. I hope you like my newest chapter, it might be a little rough around the edges since I have written anything in almost half a year... Sorry (;~;)

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Hikaru and Kaoru might have gone a little over board this time with their mischief...

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Cammie-Chan and her crazy, messed up family :)

* * *

><p>"Hello," Hikaru's face appeared out of no where next to mine. I jumped slightly and glared at him.<p>

"Miss Black," Kaoru's identical grin appeared on the other side.

"You have two seconds to move before I punch the living daylight out of your faces," I growled in response. Suddenly the two twins were sitting down in unison across the table from me, both of them eating bananas.

"Well that wasn't very nice," Hikaru informed me with a blank face. I rolled my eyes.

"You should apologize. La-" I jumped up from my seat and threw my hand across Kaoru's mouth, my chair clattering to the ground behind me. I heard the music room door slam shut and turned around. Haruhi and Tamaki stood frozen in the doorway, a few guests behind them.

"Goddamnit," I muttered then got louder, "I'm the bad boy of the group. No one should be using foul language around here but me!" I shoved him back but couldn't help but cringe slightly as he hit the floor. _Once a violent thug, always a violent thug _I grimaced.

As if on cue, a circular stage began to rise out of the floor.

"That's right boys!" an obnoxiously high pitched voice penetrated the silence, "Studies have shown that no girl can resist the allure of a bad boy! And I, Renge, and the looovely lady manager of this Ouran Highschool Host Club, say that Cameron is the perfect bad boy heartthrob!"

My teeth clenched involuntarily and my eye twitched, since when did we have a manager?

She jumped over to me like a ballerina and held a mic to her mouth as she pointed. "His hair is long and unruly a vivid shade of red that girl's can't ignore! His green eyes so full of anger but with lingering sadness that everyone wants to fix," she closed her eyes and continued, "The way he rolls up his sleeves is both casual and rebellious, perfectly accented by his commoner slouch! Cammie is truly the only host that can pull off such roughian behavior!" I couldn't help but watch in mystified annoyance as she descended back into the floor with a loud laugh.

The rest of the Hosts walked towards the table, not sitting down. Hikaru and Kaoru's bananas were no where to be seen.

"Even though Renge is right, you can't behave that way Cameron," Kyoya pushed up his glasses without ever looking up from his notebook.

"Nah it's ok!" Kaoru beamed

"Yeah, we're alright!" Hikaru matched.

"Well if everyone is alright, the princesses await," Tamaki took the lead and began walking away. Soon I joined a table of girls waiting for me.

"Are you going to play something for us again Cam?" One of the girls looked at me hopefully, a heart spinning above her head. Another wave of annoyance flowed through me but I tried to to contain it.

"Yes! Are you going to play for us?" a second lady gave me the same look as the first while the other two nodded in excited agreement. I pushed out of my chair and began walking towards the piano. Before I knew what had happened my feet flew out from under me and I was laying face first on the piano keys, my arm bent in an unnatural angle. The slippery fruit peels under my feet confirmed my suspicion.

"HIKARU! KAORU!" I screamed, my voice cracking before going into a very girlish tone, my old voice shining through for a second. Immediately I was lifted out of the awkward position I was in by Mori.

"You need to go to the hospital."

"Yeah, Cammie-Chan are you ok?" Honey looked up at me in concern. The twins were no longer smiling and all the girls stood in sad, stunned silence staring at me.

"I'm sorry ladies, we are going to have to ask you all to leave today while we sort out this problem" Kyoya had an almost undetectable hint of concern in his voice. If it weren't for the pain I was sure I would have been laughing.

I watched as the girls slowly left the room, tossing me upset glances. When the last one left Mori picked me up.

"Put me down! Its my arm, not my legs!" I twisted out of his arms and landed on my feet, the shock wave went up through my arm and red tinged my vision. I could vaguely make out a light bulb going off above his head.

"Cameron-sempai, are you alright? You look pale. Maybe you should sit down," Haruhi had leaned over to look me in the eye. I nodded and sat on the piano bench. Warm red liquid descended into my right eye. "You're bleeding, here let me help."

She sprinted out of the room while the remaining hosts glared and the twins in silence. Kaoru was white as the walls of the music room yet Hikaru looked both unapologetic and angry.

"If Cameron hadn't have pushed Kaoru none of this would have happened!"

"Hikaru, call for a chauffeur," Tamaki wouldn't meet anyone's gaze. A dark shadow covered his eyes as he glared at the ground, his voice eerily serious.

"But-"

"Now."

Haruhi walked back into the room carrying a first aid kit. She wiped the blood off my head and wrapped it up with a large bandage.

* * *

><p>Huge bouquets of flowers were arriving every few minutes and took up a majority of the large hospital room. Despite my arm being already set in its cast (it was broken in three places), Tamaki stood by the bed crying about me being too young to die.<p>

Haruhi was padding my forehead with a damp washcloth and Honey was trying to force feed me cake. I heard Kyoya chatting with a nurse out in the hallway, or maybe it was my mother? I couldn't be my foggy, drugged eyes I eventually noticed Hikaru and Kaoru were no where to be seen.

"Where are the twins."

Tamaki flinched at my harsh tone and stopped his sobbing, "They told daddy no," he wailed.

"Don't worry about those two idiots. I'll give them a talking to later," Haruhi whispered before standing up abruptly, "I have to get home and start making dinner before my dad gets home! Goodbye Sempai's!" She bowed and sprinted from the room.

Another bouquet was brought in by Kyoya, "That was your mother out there. She's worried but she won't be coming in to see you," I nodded my thanks to him while he continued, "I'm assuming you want some alone time considering your history with hospitals so I have arranged rides for all the hosts. We will be leaving shortly."

"Thanks Kyoya," I leaned back against the fluffy pillow and closed my eyes.

_(flashback)_

_Axle was laying on the stretcher in the ambulance, eyes closed but coughing weakly. the vehicle stopped and two paramedics urgently began to get him out and push him into the hospital. I followed behind in a daze, this was never supposed to happen. I came to my senses as a door slammed in front of me._

_"__LET ME IN! THAT'S MY BROTHER!" I pounded my fists against the door of the ICU, "THAT'S MY BROTHER IN THERE! LET ME IN!" _

_I was still screaming when security came to escort me from the building_

_(end of flashback)_

"Miss Black, you have a visitor. I tried to tell him it was past visiting hours but he insisted," The nurse looked at me nervously, I could clearly see amber hair behind her.

"Go away Kaoru."

* * *

><p>Sorry, not sorry for the cliff hanger! Please review or critique or comment or private message me your thoughts! I love all of you! :)<p> 


End file.
